Many modern electronic devices contain electronic memory configured to store data. Electronic memory may be volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Non-volatile memory is able to store data in the absence of power, whereas volatile memory is not Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is one promising candidate for next generation non-volatile memory technology due to its simple structure and its compatibility with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) logic fabrication processes. AN RRAM cell includes a “MIM” structure having an insulated layer with a variable resistance corresponding to the voltage applied, which is placed between two electrodes disposed within interconnect metallization layers.